


Testing the Waters

by Arun_DarkSaiyan, lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Atlesian Technology, Automatically Ejaculating Strap-Ons, BTW Neptune is not cheating on Weiss in this, Barebacking, Body Worship, Buttplugs, Collaboration, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Outfits, Ejaculating Strap-Ons, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Just clarifying, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Pegging, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Strap On Fuck, Strap-Ons, ass worship, but rather this is a one time session between Nep and Winter that Weiss is aware of and agreed to, cumming inside, nipple sucking, thigh high boots, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: With Weiss and Neptune in a relationship, and the two on the verge of getting married, Winter decides to employ a little Schnee tradition to see just how good he is how good he is at sex as Weiss says.Prequel to "The Wedded Bliss of the Ice Queen and the Sea King" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535789)
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias (Background), Winter Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Kudos: 6





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "The Wedded Bliss of the Ice Queen and the Sea King" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535789. You don't need to read it to understand this one or anything, but I highly recommend you check it out!
> 
> Once again, big thanks to Arun_DarkSaiyan for doing this Role-play with me!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

Neptune Vasilias headed towards Schnee Manor one fine afternoon, whistling to himself happily.

“Man! I can’t believe I’m dating Weiss!!!! This is awesome!!!!”

Even though he’d already been in a relationship with her for quite a couple of years, Neptune still often found it hard to believe he was actually in a relationship… and with one of the most amazing women he’d ever met. 

Neptune entered the manor and went to Weiss’s room, peaking into the open door, only to notice she wasn't there. 

“Huh, I wonder where she’s gone?”

_ "She's gone to get a gift for you." _

Neptune turned around and yelped in shock, seeing Winter was the one speaking to him.

“Ahhh!!!! Oh, it’s you Winter. Hehe…”

"Hello Mister Vasilias. My apologies if I frightened you." She held out her hand.

“Please, call me Neptune. I know you’re a commander of the Atlas Militia and all, but you don’t have to be so formal. Especially since we’ve known each other ”

"Oh-! Well, alright then, Neptune."

“In fact…” he hugs Winter, making her blush slightly.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected… not that I’m complaining or anything. So, how have you been Mister Vasilia- I mean Neptune?"

“I’ve been great! I have an amazing girlfriend, my team is getting a lot of on-call missions, my parents are happy about me and Weiss! Everything is just so good!”

Winter smiled smugly.  _ ‘Well if he’s this happy that he’s dating Weiss, I can only imagine what he’ll be like when she comes back from the jewellery shop and proposes to him today.’  _ In case you were wondering where Weiss had gone off to and what “gift” she was getting for Neptune. 

"Well, I'm definitely glad to hear that!" Winter spoke, hesitating. "Oh, and while we're both here... there's something I need to talk to you about..."

“Sure! Fire away!”

"Seeing as you've been dating my sister for... quite a while now... I feel I should probably let you in on a little 'Schnee Tradition' we have..."

“Schnee Tradition?”

"Yeah... sometimes, if one member of the family has been dating someone for a long time, another family member will often like to make sure this someone is 'worthy enough'..."

“...worthy?” Neptune’s face turned pale. “Y-You’re not gonna make me fight your dad, are you?”

"...hm? Oh,  _ hell no _ , you know we've long since cut off and disowned that bastard."

“Oh. Yeah, of course… Sorry, I think Weiss forgot to tell me that. Or she did tell me, but it was too long ago for me to remember.”

"Ah. I see."

“Anyway, so if it’s not that then what is it?”

"Well, it’s more of a fun tradition, nothing that serious. To put it bluntly... it's  _ sexual intercourse. _ "

Neptune froze in place. “....huh?”

"Exactly what I said." Winter couldn’t help but blush. 

“...you’re not gonna tie me up, are you?”

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Just simple sex. I've been told you and Weiss enjoy pegging, am I correct?"

“You know it.”

"Well then... for this session of carrying out the Schnee tradition, I'll be pegging you. And, also..."

“Sorry, quick confession, but… don’t tell Weiss I said this, but you look you’d be a sexy dominatrix...” Neptune interjected. 

Winter blushed. "Well... I won't lie, I would definitely enjoy that..."

“Huh. This day is turning out quite interesting.” Neptune giggled.

"So, are you up for this session? And just to be clear, yes, I have talked to Weiss about this, she is fully aware of and okay with this, seeing as it’s a one-time thing."

To Winter’s surprise, Neptune unzipped his jacket. “Sure, show me what you’re capable of~”

“Well, guess that answers my question.” Winter's face reddened even more. "But first thing's first... I need to get ready. Meet me in the guest bedroom on the second floor, the one that's closest to the elevator. Be dressed in any of the sexy clothing that you like to wear for Weiss."

“If you say so.” Neptune pondered for a moment. “Hmmm”

"So... see you in a few minutes?"

He gave a thumbs up. “Yes ma’am!”

"Excellent." she said before walking off. Neptune remained where he was, for a moment.

“Hmmm.... I think I have an idea!!!!” and off he ran into Weiss’s bedroom to change.

~

Winter was in the bathroom next door to the guest bedroom, having just finished dressing up. She was wearing black heels, white thigh-highs with light blue lace, and a black corset with white strings. And, most importantly of course, a strap-on. Black harness, with a translucent ice-blue dildo that was about 11 inches in length and 2 inches in width.

Smirking to herself, Winter left the bathroom and quickly went to the guest bedroom where Neptune already was, sitting on the bed in a dressing gown and thinking  _ ‘Hmmmm, I wonder if she likes my ass?’  _

Winter opened the door to the guest bedroom, smiling as she noticed him. 

_ "Hello, Neptune~" _

“Hello-oooooly shit!!!!!” Neptune looked the older woman up and down, eyes widened and pupils dilated. “I was right, you ARE a dominatrix~”

"What you got under that dressing gown~?"

Neptune opened the gown to reveal thigh-high boots and a raging boner. “Whaddya think~?”

Winter just stood still, her attention drawn to his wonderfully thick thighs, which his boots made sure to show off. .

“...Winter, you there?”

"Huh...? Oh, sorry. I was just... admiring your outfit. And your thighs... Weiss certainly is one lucky woman."

“I’m flattered... well then~” he gave a sultry smile.

"Just making sure... this strap-on is a good size for you, right?” she gave the dildo a light  _ *twing* _ . “I only distinctly remember the size of the one I ordered for Weiss from Ironwood..."

A skeptical expression appeared on the bluenette’s face.  _ “Why does Ironwood have strapons????” _

"Atlesian technology stuff. He does some work with Remnant's largest sex industry, so they can provide high-quality, often hyper-realistic, sex toys."

Neptune facepalmed. “...that wasn’t exactly a question I wanted to be answered…”

"Well now you know. But... surely you've heard far more disturbing things."

“...point taken.”

"Anyways, is this dildo the right size for you?"

“Perfectly fine.”

"Good! Now... to get started, I want you to take the lead first." She lay down on her back on the bed. "Show me how good you are with Weiss~"

Neptune climbed over Winter, straddling her, and flicked her nose.

"Hehe... you're a cutie, aren't you?"

“Careful there. You’re fucking hot, but I belong to Weiss.”

"Doesn't mean I won't find you attractive~"

He sat on Winter’s toy dick, quickly impaling himself. “Keep in mind, I’m not a complete sub, you know. I do know how to powerbottom~”

He stroked her cheek

"Mmmm, I am aware…  _ so show me how good of a dom you are~ _ "

Without hesitation, Neptune started riding Winter.

_ "Ooooooh~!!!!" _

“Technically I’m a-  _ Ah!!!! _ P-Powerbottom!  _ Ah! Ah! Ah! _ ”

"That's still a-  _ ahhhh~ _ -a dom, you know~!" 

Winter held onto Neptune's hips, and he slammed his hands down hard on her round tits, twisting her nipples.  _ “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

_ "Ooooh~! Fuuuck, you're so good~!" _

_ “You like that, don’t you?” he smirked. “Ah!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

_ "Hnnnnnnnhhh~ Fuck yeah!" _

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah!” _ As Neptune rode Winter, he laughed a little. 

_ "Damn, you're better than I thought~! Keep going, sexy~ ahhhh~" _

_ “Ah! Ah! As you wish, bitch! Ahhhh!!!!” _ Neptune bounced harder and faster, squeezing tightly on Winter’s tits

"Ooh, into name-calling, huh~? Keep it up, you cheeky little slut~"

“Fuck yeah, I am!!!! Ahhh!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”

"Hnnnnn, you're so amazing~!”

“Ahhh!!!! Thank you~! Ah!!!! Ah! Fuck!”

Winter moaned and arched her back as she ran her hands along his smooth thighs. But Neptune grabbed her arms and forcefully slammed them to the bed, smirking.  _ “Sorry... ! You can look, but… you can’t touch~ Ahhhhhh~!” _

_ "Oh you just really know how to take control, don't you~?" _ She thrusts her hips upwards a bit, going deeper into him.

_ “Ahhhhhh~!! W-Weiss has the power. With you, I can- ah! cut loose~!” _

_ "Mmmm, but I- ah! -I reckon she loves for you to be in charge often, doesn't she~?" _

_ “Sometimes~!!! Ah! Ah!” _ Cumdrops started to leak from Neptune’s dick.

_ "I mean... oooh~! ...I can only imagine she loves having that wonderfully fat ass crush her~" _

Neptune squeezed Winter’s wrists slightly as he rode much faster.  _ “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

_ "Oh fuck... I think I'm going to cum soon...! Ahhhhhhhh~!!!" _

_ “Ah! Ah! Ah!... me too~!!!” _

_ Winter began thrusting upwards just a bit faster, getting ready to release. _

_ “Ahhhhhh~!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck~!!!!!” _

_ "Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhh~!!! AHHHHHHHH~!!!!" _

_ “OOOAAAAHHHHH~!!!!!!” _ Neptune’s cock finally released, his cum splattering all over  _ Winter’s face. _

_ "FUUUUUUUUUCK~!" _ Her clit tingling, Winter finally reached her climax, triggering the strapon to erupt several streams of cum deep up into Neptune.

_ “Ahhhhhhh~!!!!!” _ Neptune’s eyes shut tight as cum filled his ass

_ "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuck~!!!" _

When it was over, Neptune collapsed onto Winter’s chest, panting.

" _ Ahh... _ well, that was... amazing...' Winter gasped.

Still panting, Neptune looked up and asked “D-Does this mean I’m worthy?

"So far, yes. But there's still some more things I wanna do with you..."

“Oh? Like what?”

"Get on your back and you'll find out~"

“Ooh, okay…”

Neptune got off the strapon, a bit of cum leaking out from him, and laid on his back.

"Good boy~" Winter cooed as she got up off of the bed. "I'll be right back" and then she quickly headed out. 

A few moments later, she returned with a bluish-silver buttplug. Moving in between his legs, she brought the buttplug to his leaking hole and began gently pushing it in.

“ _ Ahhhh~!!!! _ Y-You don’t mess around, huh?” 

"Nope~" She pushed more, and the plug soon popped inside him.

_ “Ahhhhhh~!!!” _ His eyes rolled back as the plug stretched him.

Winter knelt down and lapped up some of the cum that had already dripped from him.

_ “Ahhhhhh~!!! Oh god~!!!” _ Neptune gasped. 

"Mmm, you sure are a pleasurable one, hm~?" She stood up and licked her lips.

“Mmmm~ Well, you know how to please me~!”

She chuckled and began massaging his thighs, making him hum delightfully. 

“Seems like you Schnee girls can’t get enough of my thighs~”

"Well, they are gorgeously thicc~"

“Ah~! You are amazing~!” He bit his bottom lip.  _ “Ahhhhhhh~!!!!” _

"Mmm... I can easily say, you sure know how to take the lead in pleasing a woman. But now... let's see how well you can take it when she's in control~"

Winter picked up and carried Neptune, lifting him up so his chest was near her face, his legs wrapped around her body. Immediately she latched onto one of his nipples and began to suck hard.

“So that’s-  _ ah-! _ -how you wanna play it?” he hissed. 

"Mmmhmm... I'm going to tease you in every possible way I can, you sexy slut~"

“Someone’s getting cocky…  _ ah~ _ ”

"Hey, I didn't dress up in this dominatrix outfit for nothing." She said as she continued to suck hungrily.

_ “Hnnnnnn~” _ winced Neptune. 

While sucking, Winter brought a hand down to his ass and began toying with the buttplug, making Neptune gasp and moan, and his eyes rolled back. Some of the cum dripped from his hole. She continued to suck lovingly, massaging his body and making more cum leak from his hole.

_ “Ahhh~!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _ Neptune panted heavily as precum drops started to leak from his dick again. Some of the cum from his ass coated Winter's fingers  _ “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” _

Winter switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as well as a small bite. 

_ “Ahhhhhhh~!!! Oh yeah~!!” _

"Gonna cum soon, baby~?"

_ “Y-Yes!!!! AHHHHH!!!” _

“Then cum for me~ be a good little slut-boy~”

Neptune panted furiously as his cock throbbed, ready to burst. ““Ahhhhh!!!! AHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!” His mouth gaped open as huge stream of white, hot cum splashed all over himself and Winter.

"Mmmh~ such a good little cumslut~"

“W-Well, you definitely live up to the Schnee legacy…” he panted.

"Yup~ now, time for me to pound you~"

Winter lowered Neptune down so his legs were now around her waist, and her strap-on was near his plugged hole. Reaching down, she popped out the plug, allowing some of the cum to spill out onto her dildo before she quickly slid it back inside him.

Neptune grabbed Winter’s arms and pulled her to his face. She began to make out with him as she began thrusting up into him.

_ “Mmmmm~!!!!” _ He melted into the kiss for a bit before breaking it. “Hey, easy there.”

Winter chuckled softly and massaged his ass, pounding into him just a bit more gently.

“I-I meant the kissing. T-the pounding is fine.’ he said, blushing. 

"Oh, sorry... I think I got a bit carried away there..." she resumed thrusting up into him hard.

“ _ Ah! _ That’s-  _ ah! _ -okay!  _ Ah! _ ”

Winter bit down on Neptune’s shoulder as she bounced him up and down on her cock.

_ “Mmmm~!!!” he winced.  _

_ "God you're such a cutie~" _

“I… try...!  _ Oh god yes!! _ ”

“My sister certainly has the best taste in men~"

_ “Ah!!! Ah!!! Ah!!!!” _

Neptune grabbed Winter’s tits and twisted her nipples again. 

_ "Oh fuck~" _

He wrapped his legs around her.  _ “Come on! Is that all you got?” _ he sneered. 

_ "Oh just you wait, sweetheart~!!!" _

Winter leaned down and slammed Neptune on his back onto the bed, fucking him in the mating press position as he lay flushed and beautiful under her. He made an ahegao face, his eyes rolling back and his tongue sticking out. Which only made Winter rail him harder

_ “Aghhhhh!!!!!” _ Neptune writhed, practically scrambled on top of the bed. 

_ "God dammit, you're so fucking cute when you squirm and make that face~!!!" _

She pounded him harder and harder, making him moan pleasurably.

_ “Ah! AH! AH!!! YES!!!!!!!” _

She braced her hands on his chest and held him down as she quickened her thrusts. His body flopped like a ragdoll and his boner became harder.

_ "Ohhh fuck, I'm gonna cum...!" _

_ “Me too!!!!” _ Neptune whined. 

_ "Fuck~ fuck~! FUCK~! FUUUUUUUCK~!!!" _

_ “FUUUUUUCK~!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHH!!!!!” _

Gripping his sexy hips and cute waist, Winter slammed into him to the hilt and released another huge load inside him.

_ “OOOOOOOOAGHHHH!!!!!”  _ His eyes rolled back as Winter filled up inside of him. 

Winter emptied the last of the cum inside him, and took a moment to catch her breath before pulling out, watching the cum ooze from his ass. "Such a cute little cumslut..."

“So... are you convinced?” gasped Neptune. 

"Oh I sure am~ but..." she knelt down. "...you're just so fucking cute, I'm gonna have one last bit of fun with you"

“Hehe, bring it bitch.”

Holding Neptune’s legs apart, Winter dove right in between, slurping up all the leaking cum before shoving her tongue right inside his asshole. His mouth gaped open and he moans loudly as she licked the insides of his walls, drinking some of the cum.

_ “Annnngghhh!!!!!!” _ he squealed.

_ "Mmm, such an amazing ass~" _

_ “Aghhhhh~!!!” _

Winter held Neptune’s thighs around his head.  _ "I want you to cum for me while I'm rimming you~" _

_ “Y-Yes ma’am…” _

Winter continued to lick his hole, moaning against him. The more she licked, the more aroused he became. He bit his bottom lip and his face morphed into the ahegao expression again.

_ "And I want you to cum without touching your cock... got that, bitch~?" _

He said nothing, just moaning at the sensation of Winter’s tongue.

_ "Good little slutboy~" _ she said as she resumed licking his cum-coated walls, moaning at the taste.

Neptune’s dick began throbbing again, getting close to his fourth orgasm. Winter massaged his thighs lovingly as she slurped up some of the cum.

_ “I’m gonna~!!!!! Mmph!!!!” _

She pressed her tongue harder into him .  _ "Do it for me~!!! Cum for me, you sexy buttslut~!!!" _

_ “Ahhhh~! FUCK!!!! _

Grabbing onto the sheets as tight as he could, he shot a big load right onto Winter’s hair, making her moan slightly. Winter stood up, licking her lips in satisfaction.

_ “So…” _ he gasped.  _ “I’m worthy...?” _

"You damn well know it~"

_ “Yes!” _

Winter gave an approving pat to his ass. "Now get yourself dressed... Weiss is-”

“Hey... Winter?”

“Yes?"

“You think I can recommend you to a friend of mine? He really likes being pegged too, and he’s VERY into dominatrixes.”

"Oh, absolutely."

“Sweet! He’ll love you. And he has something that I think you’ll love.”

"Awww... who is he and what does he have?"

“His name is Kenji, he’s a Huntsman for Hire, currently dating Yang and…”He leaned over and whispered in Winter’s ear  _ “...he likes splorching.” _

Winter chuckled. "I'm down~"

“Also, he’s a Faunus. And Blake’s mentor”

"Nice~"

“I’ll let him know.”

"Hell yeah... now, get yourself dressed, cause Weiss might be here with her surprise for you soon." 

“Cool!” he said, cleaning himself up and getting dressed.

"Oh yeah, one last thing, Nep... thanks for the good fuck. You were definitely amazing."

“Don’t mention it,” Neptune said, saluting. 

Winter saluted back, smiling, as the two of them proceeded to go their separate ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, some sweet Elderberg pegging! Please leave reviews!


End file.
